The Nymph's Waterfall
by CocoMingo
Summary: Aurora is dirty, and goes to take a bath. Maleficent isn't too sure that her blatant nakedness is such a good thing. For Malora Week's 7/16 Challenge: Jealousy/Possessive(ness) and 7/17 Challenge: First Time
1. Naughty Little Beastie

Aurora breathed the fresh, mossy air of the Moors in and sighed in gratification. It was the first day of Summer, and the morning had dawned bright and sunny. She was excited to be back to this portion of her kingdom, where no courtiers or Lords questioned her motives or directives. Here was peace everlasting, and all of her Fair Folk friends.

Before she went to the great tree atop the highest cliff to find her _very best_ friend in the Moors, she decided to wash up. She'd become sweaty on the ride here – travelling by horse was so much slower and hotter than by Maleficent's wings. Creeping silently along the forest floor in search of a good bathing pool, she found one somewhat nearby to her destination, and undressed excitedly. Casting her heavy court garments and jewelry off to the grasses, Aurora plunged into the cool waters of the small pond with a bubbling waterfall that fell just far enough to be an excellent rinse for her hair. That pleased her to no end, as now she could fetch her lavender soap from the saddlebags she'd hauled in. As she swam to the edge to rifle through them, a shadow descended over the grasses. Grinning, she didn't need to look up to know who it was.

"Hello, Maleficent," she spoke barely above a whisper but knew the faery's sensitive ears didn't need much else in volume to hear her. Feeling quite naughty, Aurora lifted herself partway out of the water to dig around the bags for her soap, knowing that it put a goodly amount of her now womanly body on display. She was ever so proud of the round bosom she'd been blessed with over these past two years, and wondered if the faery had noticed the changes. Truth be told, Aurora had been trying to gain the attentions Maleficent for better part of a year, ever since she had talked with Philip about her frustration at the faery's lack of kisses or gestures of affection since her sixteenth birthday. 'You must seduce her, Aurora. You don't have wings to perform their mating dance in the skies, so you must think of something else,' he had said.

Now that she was eighteen, she was hoping that whatever sense of restraint Maleficent might be showing because of her innocence might be broken. No, she may not have wings, but she did have other wiles.

As she suspected, a choking sound came from the shadows of the trees as she began to lather up her torso and breasts with the soap. "Maleficent, are you quite all right?" she smirked knowingly at the eyes that stared at her from afar.

"I'm fine, Aurora. I'm just… standing guard," came the measured reply.

Word must have travelled quickly through the Moors that their little Queen was in attendance, because all manner of fae were popping up here and there as the minutes passed; some in the air, and some in the bushes.

"Would you _please _kindly give your Queen privacy and wait to call on her until she is finished bathing?" Maleficent began her 'guard' duties. Soon, so many fae folk had come, she was becoming irate. "Go! Shoo! Come back anon!" her tone was clipped, and breathing was heavy.

Aurora pretended not to notice, lathering her hair and scratching her scalp deliciously. In order to get the best rinse from the waterfall, she'd have to sit atop a stepping-stone near it while leaning her head back. Eyes twinkling mischievously, she did just that, moaning loudly in pleasure as the cool water ran over her forehead, shoulders, and breasts.

The squawks and murmurs of the Moors citizens died down quickly, and Maleficent stomped into the clearing just next to the pool. "Aurora! Are you trying to get yourself stolen by a water nymph in their jealousy of your beauty, or is your head simply numb from the cold water?"

"Oh! Does one reside in this pond? I didn't know!" the tiny blonde looked frightened, but deep in her heart she was playing at it. She scrambled out of the pond and ran into Maleficent's arms, sopping wet. "Protect me!" she squealed, pressing her naked body up against the silken-robed faery.

Trembling hands came to rest on her dripping curls, combing through them with their sharp fingernails. "I think we'd best get you a blanket to dry, Beastie." Maleficent's voice was dry.

Pulling away from Maleficent, Aurora giggled and pulled the wide-eyed face down to meet her own. Unable to resist the girl anything, Maleficent complied. Aurora kissed a sharp cheekbone, letting her lips linger just a bit too much longer than would have been proper. "I don't need a blanket. I'll just walk this way to the tree, and the sun will dry me," she breathed quietly into a tapered ear.

The tall woman leapt back as if she was shocked, but nothing in her face showed it. The corners of her lips quirked down a bit in displeasure, but that was par the course to Aurora's eyes. "You will certainly _not _do that. Tsk…you can't very well put your soiled dress back on again." The faery looked around, but seeing nothing suitable to dry the Queen, she shrugged off her robe and held it aloft, looking away as if she were attempting to not look upon Aurora's form.

It was Aurora's turn to be shocked now, as she peered to the side of the robe with her doe-like cerulean eyes. Maleficent did not wear undergarments, and the lines of her strong muscles pulled taut over her stomach warred with the sharp juts of her hip bones and round, lush breasts. She was _glorious. _"But then, won't you be naked?"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and scoffed. "And this bothers you, Beastie?"

"Yes!" came Aurora's swift and firm reply before she could gulp it down. She didn't like the idea of Maleficent walking around like some sort of nude Goddess for all to see, and she'd given herself away very clearly.

A chuckle escaped Maleficent's crimson lips. "Then I suppose you know how I feel about you walking around without clothes now, hmm? Come now Aurora, wear my robes. I'll carry you in front of me, and we'll fly to the tree. I swear to you, nobody will bother looking aloft at my rear end."

"I suppose if I must, I must." Aurora grumbled, slipping her arms into the garment that was much too big for her and tying it loosely. Picking up her bag, she slung it over one shoulder and embraced her protector, burying her cheek against the rapidly beating heart that gave away so much more than the faery's face ever did. Ba-dump, ba-dump, thump ba-dump… It sounded like a hummingbird's wings. Was Maleficent embarrassed?

"Up, please," Aurora murmured, grasping tightly around Maleficent's waist. Strong arms encircled Aurora underneath her arms and around her ribs, holding securely.

"As you wish, Beastie." A feather light kiss graced the top of her head, and the enormous wings flapped to take them into the skies.


	2. Title Enclosed

**"Sandalwood. Amber Musk. Oak Moss. Bergamot. Honey. Morning Dew."**

Maleficent lay in the soft grasses that grew around their favorite bathing pool in the Moors and relished in the feeling of the warm sun on her outstretched wings and bare skin. It was rare that the Guardian had a moment's peace, but over the years the denizens of the area had learned not to bother the great faery and her Queen when they entered this space of the land with it's bubbling waters and cool waterfall. They had understood the women's need for privacy in such intimate circumstances, and went about their day around them. For that, she was grateful.

Aurora rolled over next to her and began to play with some of the fluff that had escaped from between Maleficent's primary flight quills. It tickled, and the faery peeped an eye open to gaze lovingly at the curious woman who now traced light touches over the secondary and marginal covert feathers to finally brush along the top edge of her wing. "You're so beautiful, Malle," the Queen whispered in awe.

Maleficent's heart warmed at the simple declaration, though she may have disagreed. Aurora's beauty far rivaled her own in her mind, and she admired the view – slim lines of peaches and cream flesh poured smoothly over a rounded bottom, and up a long back to meet shoulders freckled by the sun. Long blonde hair positively glowed in the sunlight. "Not as gorgeous as you, dear one," she murmured.

As the young woman propped herself up onto elbows, her small and perfectly shaped bosom came into view, aching to be touched. Maleficent resisted the urge to reach out towards them and fisted the grass instead, biting her bottom lip to the point of pain.

Slowly, Aurora slid herself over the top of the faery and reached forward to release the entrapped lip with a light touch. "Don't do that," she cooed. "You'll hurt your lip. What has got you all bothered?"

At that, Maleficent snorted inelegantly. As if Aurora didn't know what had her all fluffed and bothered, the little beastie. Aurora's crown of golden curls dragged across Maleficent's chest deliciously as the Queen leaned in for a kiss, a perceptive grin lighting her face.

A sigh of pleasure escaped the crimson lips as Aurora peppered Maleficent's face with kisses and slid back down. "I know what you need," she said in a singsong voice. The body beneath her own tensed and shivered slightly. She blew softly over the sharp ribs that poked from atop the toned planes of Maleficent's stomach and savored the chortle that vibrated from underneath them.

Maleficent raised her head and looked down at her, eyebrow quirked. "I need to be tickled to death?" The faery's breathy reply gave away how she truly was feeling, and Aurora shook her head mischievously. With a sly smile, she tiptoed her fingers up the ribs and cupped a large breast, brushing her thumb over a taut nipple. "Nooooo," she teased.

"Aurora…" Maleficent warned. A giggle was the tiny blonde's reply as she slunk further down the taller woman's body. "Aurora, what are you doing?"

"Whatever I want to," Aurora said firmly, her eyes glowing with determination. "Don't move."

"Ah," was Maleficent's short retort. Taking that as permission for further exploration, Aurora descended upon her womanhood as if she hadn't eaten in a week and the faery's body was some sort of buffet. "Ahhhh!" she yelped and scooted away.

Aurora's pout was positively sinful. "I said, don't move."

"But… I've…_you've never_." Maleficent stammered, nervous at coming undone. True, Aurora had persuaded her to take her virginity a few months prior, and she had often brought the young Queen to pleasures since then, but she'd never allowed Aurora to touch her _there_. She'd always grasped the wandering hands and brought them back up to rest on her heart. It made her feel out of control and fogged her brain whenever she was intimate with Aurora, and she was… frightened to feel that way herself.

As if sensing her thoughts, Aurora's face became impossibly tender; eyes rounding and glistening with unshed tears. "Shhhh. I won't hurt you, ever. I promise… Please?"

Maleficent's wings trembled as she gave a deep exhale and laid her head back on the ground. Her mind raced; she knew that Aurora would keep asking until she got her way, as she usually did. Besides, she was safe here in Aurora's arms. "I… suppose," she acquiesced.

Aurora's heart leapt with joy and she tried not to move too quickly, lest she startle her lover again. Gently now, she lowered her face back down to the object of her intense desire. Kissing gently along the thighs that sloped to the cleft covered in downy hair, she breathed slowly. Maleficent's skin smelled like many things – sandalwood and amber musk, oak moss and bergamot. They were woodsy scents from her surroundings in the Moors. The scent that was prevalent now was decidedly not woodsy – tantalizingly sweet, like honey and morning dew. It made Aurora's mouth water.

Tasting of her love's nectar, Aurora hummed and moaned. If the smell alone was sweet, the taste was intoxicating. She sought the pearl nestled within the glistening folds with her tongue, and caressed with her fingers. The sounds that reached her ears were glorious, as Maleficent whined and panted. Lifting her face for just a moment, Aurora commanded softly, "Let go, darling."

Willowy fingers wove themselves into her blonde tresses then, urging her back down. Aurora continued her ministrations then, the faery beneath her writhed and moaned, her cries becoming louder and faster. She slipped a tentative finger inside, waiting for Maleficent to relax before adding another and sliding them in rhythm with the hips that were bucking towards her. The sounds of their lovemaking echoed in the rocks behind the waterfall.

The suns warmth began to move behind clouds, bringing a shiver to Aurora. At last, sensitive flesh clenched down on her hand and a burst of flavor filled Aurora's mouth. Maleficent sat up with a deafening scream and slammed back down to the earth so roughly it made the dandelions release their fluff to surround them.

Birds flew from the trees overhead, and the dryads floating in the air nearby shrugged in humor and fled to quieter locales. The water nymphs in the main lake cocked their ears to the air and waggled their eyebrows, giggling and tittering in glee.


End file.
